conséquences d'une soirée
by ririn-kyouya
Summary: Les filles se retrouvent entre elles pour l'anniversaire d'Hinata et se lâchent mais les garçons s'en mèlent et tout ce beau monde va se déclarer, hésiter, pleurer et surtout s'aimer ! c'est si beau ! yaoi et un peu de tout pour les couples
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama est très génreux, il prête ses personnages à beaucoup de gens !

- Santé, les filles ! Aux 18 ans d'Hinata !

Ino leva son verre pour joindre le geste à la parole et ses amies la suivirent. Elles burent chacune leur verre d'un trait et le reposèrent devant elles. Elles étaient toutes les cinq en pyjama, assises en cercle, avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool au centre.

- Bienvenue chez les adultes, Hinata lui dit Temari

-Ah merci beaucoup ! répondit l 'intéressée et merci pour la fête Ino

-Pas de soucis ça me fait plaisir. Et on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver juste les filles entre elles alors tu me donnais un bon prétexte

-Soirée de filles c'est sympa mais ça aurait été plus marrant de faire boire les mecs fit remarquer Sakura, déjà bien éméchée

-C'est à faire ça ! Les faire boire un maximum pour les faire se confesser exulta Tenten, qui tenait apparemment aussi mal l'alcool que Sakura

-Qu'est ce qu'on apprendrait de nouveau ? Demanda Ino. Moi j'ai rien à leur demander

-Au moins on saurait que Sasuke-kun me préfère à toi

La petite phrase, pas innocente du tout de Sakura avait un objectif très clair : Faire enrager Ino en moins de 2 secondes !

-Je peux répondre à sa place reprit cette dernière : « Sakura est mon équipière et c'est tout ! Toi Ino tu n'es rien ! »

L'imitation de Sasuke frôlait la perfection ! Le regard hautain et méprisant, l'intonation, les mimiques ! Sasuke tout craché ! Temari, Hinata et Tenten éclatèrent de rire en criant « Sasuke-kuuuun » mais Sakura resta de glace et dévisagea Ino

-Ben quoi Sakura ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Qui êtes vous et où est la vraie Ino ?

-Je renonce à Sasuke, tu devrais être ravie non ?

-Oh oh ! aloooors demanda Tenten en se rapprochant de la grande blonde, il y a un autre homme derrière ce revirement ?

-Pas vraiment ! Disons que je préfère être réaliste : les mecs comme Sasuke ou Neji ne sont pas fait pour moi. Les canons sexy et distants ça fait rêver mais au final ça reste des rêves ! Il me faut quelqu'un de gentil, attentionné et surtout accessible ! Les murs de glace j'ai déjà donné !

-A qui le dis-tu répondirent en cœur Temari et Tenten.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, interloquées, pendant que les trois autres les fixaient d'un air entendu

-On en apprend des choses ce soir ! commença Sakura

-Je ne savais pas que Tenten et Temari-san étaient si ... concernées par des garçons continua Hinata, légèrement rougissante

-Alors Tenten, tu reconnais que Neji te plait bien ? poursuivit Ino

-Pfff ! Sasuke s'intéresse sûrement plus à toi que Neji à moi ! Lui répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Hinata en oscillant bizarrement : elle venait encore de vider son verre d'un trait !

-Franchement, Hinata, il lui arrive de parler de moi à la maison ?

-Ah.. Euh …… Neji ne parle pas beaucoup alors ….

-HEEEEEE ! Tu l'as appelé Neji ! s'écria Sakura

-C'est vrai ça reprit Temari, depuis quand tu as laissé tomber le « nii-san » ?

Hinata était rouge pivoine, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche comme si elle venait de dire une énorme grossièreté. Elle aurait préféré garder le silence mais devant le regard insistant des autres et l'haleine de Sakura (à moitié penchée sur elle en poussant des « aaaalooors ? » senteur alcool bon marché), elle baissa les yeux et avoua :

-On …. On s'appelle par nos prénoms…seulement quand on est seuls…. ça m'a échappé

-On dirait que notre innocente Hinata commence à oublier son Naruto chéri !

Touché ! Hinata repassa en mode pivoine et tenta de bredouiller quelque chose

-Laisse là tranquille Ino ! Elle n'aime pas parler d'elle comme ça tu sais bien, intervint Temari

-Alors parlons de toi Temari ! Avec Shikamaru, c'est fait ou pas ?

-D'abord, je n'ai rien à faire avec ce mec et ensuite, ça ne te regarde pas

-Shikamaru est mon équipier alors son bien-être me regarde ! Entre ambassadeurs entre Suna et Konoha vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire

Gaara avait en effet promu sa sœur au rang d'ambassadrice de Suna à Konoha peu de temps après la nomination de Shikamaru, ce qui avait fait encore enfler la rumeur entre ces deux là

-Sinon, reprit Ino, s'il n'intéresse personne, je tenterai bien ma chance !

-HEIN ! firent en cœur les autres

-Il est mignon, a un bel avenir devant lui, je le connais très bien et, même si ça le tuerait de le dire, il m'adore aussi alors je me dis que….

A cet instant, Temari lui fit signe de continuer à parler et se leva. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée…. sur un tas informe qui s'effondra dans sa chambre. Le tas se mit à gémir et à bouger et les filles, encore sous le coup de la surprise, reconnurent soudain Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Sai et Shino qui tentaient de se relever

Un ange passa. Les filles fixaient les garçons sans rien dire, le choc sans doute. Les garçons, honteux et surtout vexés de s'être fait prendre, semblaient attendre le jugement divin. L'appréhension se lisait sur leur visage. Soudain, Hinata poussa un cri suraigu et essaya, sans résultats, de se cacher derrière ses mains : le signal était donné

- VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR, SALES PERVERS !

Ce hurlement de Sakura entraîna la fuite des garçons qui sortirent fissa de l'appartement, poursuivies par Tenten, Ino et Sakura en furie. Hinata courut aussi mais vers chez elle, toujours « cachée » derrière ses mains

Seule dans sa chambre, Temari souriait de la situation et commença à ramasser les bouteilles

-Ca s'est plutôt bien passé dit une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnut tout de suite

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Shikamaru, aussi amusé qu'elle.

-Elles n'ont pas été aussi bavardes que je l'aurai voulu répondit-elle

-Tu aurais pu les laisser continuer alors ! Ino avait l'air bien lancée

-Il m'a semblé que ça devenait n'importe quoi

-Mouais …jalouse, va !

Il la prit par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos pour resserrer leur étreinte.

-Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus sur ce qu'elle pensait de toi c'est vrai admit-elle. J'aurai fini par exploser et lui dire « hé ho c'est de mon copain que tu parles ! »

-Et il n'est toujours pas question de leur dire ! On est assez emmerdé comme ça par les rumeurs ! S'ils savent qu'on est ensemble, ils vont tous venir nous demander des conseils et on sera jamais tranquilles. En plus, je veux pas voir l'air condescendant d'Ino qui, chaque fois qu'elle nous regardera, semblera dire « je vous l'avais dit que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre »

-On a réussi à se cacher pendant deux ans, y a pas de raison qu'on se fasse prendre maintenant.

-Ouais

-Bon maintenant qu'elles sont parties, je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma soirée

Elle le regarda d'un air entendu qu'il lui rendit

-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je suis libre ce soir

-Les autres sauront s'en sortir sans nous pour ce soir

-Mais oui

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent et Shikamaru ferma la porte de la chambre du bout du pied

Kyouya : ouais ! Chapitre 1 en ligne !

Mina : pff !Encore Shikamaru et Temari, c'est pas original

Kyouya : pas ma faute s'ils vont si bien ensemble

Mina : j'me demande si les mecs vont réussir à s'en sortir en un seul morceau

Kyouya : ce sera dans le chapitre 2 voyons ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama est super généreux, il me laisse emprunter ses personnages

Résumé : Pendant la soirée anniversaire d'Hinata, les filles se lâchent un peu et parlent des garçons mais certains d'entre eux sont pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage

Ino courait à travers le village aussi vite et aussi droit que son taux d'alcoolémie le lui permettait. En fait, elle sprintait sur 100 mètres en déviant de plus en plus vers la gauche, se mangeait un obstacle, se redressait en insultant le dit obstacle et repartait à la poursuite de Kiba et Lee. En quittant l'appartement de Temari, les espions ratés avaient eu l'éclair de génie de se séparer et Ino, qui avait de la colère à revendre, avait aussitôt opté pour le seul duo, car ça lui permettrait de taper deux fois plus ! Au détour d'une rue, elle fut interpellée dans son élan (qui l'emmenait droit dans un poteau électrique)

-Ino ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Chouji ! Tu tombes bien ! Aides moi à rattraper ces deux mateurs, ces salopards, ces …

-Du calme, du calme ! Tu parles de qui là ?

-De Kiba et Lee ! Ces sales types nous écoutaient à la porte de l'appartement de Temari pendant qu'on fêtait l'anniversaire d'Hinata

-Ils vous espionnaient ? En même temps je les comprends un peu, ton pyjama ne donne pas envie de rester sage

Ino réalisa soudain qu'elle était en train de traverser le village en nuisette très courte et assez transparente et surtout qu'elle était maintenant devant Chouji dans cette tenue ! Elle rougit légèrement, surprise par la remarque osée de son coéquipier qui d'ordinaire ne lui faisait pas ce genre de réflexion

-Mets ça et rentre chez toi. Tu as bu non ? Je vais te raccompagner c'est plus prudent

Il lui tendit le manteau qu'il venait d'enlever et elle le posa sur ses épaules. Le manteau lui tenait bien chaud et la rendait un peu plus décente. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à chez elle où elle lui rendit le manteau sur le pas de la porte

-Merci pour le manteau, et pour m'avoir ramener

-Pas de ça entre nous !

-Tu sais…. je suis très fière de toi

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'étais pas là en train d'écouter aux portes

-Les conversations de filles, c'est sacré ! C'est toi qui le dit toujours

-Tu ne devrais pas être si gentil avec moi ce soir, Chouji

Elle lui jeta un regard allumeur que Chouji ne lui avait jamais vu ! Enfin, elle regardait certains garçons comme ça de temps en temps mais c'était pour s'amuser et c'était réservé aux autres, pas à lui !

-Euh… Ino ?

-Tu es vraiiiment adorable tu le sais ? Teeellement doux avec les filles…. tellement doux avec moi

Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Elle continuait de le fixer de son regard brûlant tout en se rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à se serrer contre son torse. Leurs visages étaient à peine à 5cm l'un de l'autre

-Ino…. on ne devrait pas….

-Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'accord ? Je suis sure que tu n'attends que ça

C'était vrai. Chouji aimait son équipière depuis longtemps, très longtemps même. Ces mots, il les avait rêvés des centaines, des milliers de fois…. et c'est pour ça que …

-Désolé, Ino

Il la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui puis lui tourna le dos pour partir. Debout sur le pas de la porte, grelottant de froid, Ino avait les larmes aux yeux

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle qu'est ce qu'il me manque ?

-Il te manque ta lucidité. Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles avec moi demain matin avec des regrets

Et il s'en alla sans la regarder

De l'autre coté de la ville, Naruto tentait vainement d'échapper à une Sakura plus que furieuse

-SI JE TE CHOPPE, NARUTO, TU VAS MORFLER !

-Pitié Sakura-chan, pardon pardon pardon

Mais aucun pardon n'aurait pu calmer Sakura ! Elle n'allait pas le mettre en charpie pour elle mais pour Hinata : Ino avait dit qu'il était le « Naruto chéri » d'Hinata alors sa pauvre amie devait être bouleversée à l'idée que Naruto connaisse ses sentiments ! C'était décidé : Sakura allait cogner Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie toute cette soirée. Elle réalisa soudain que son futur punching-ball n'était plus devant elle et qu'elle l'avait perdu. Encore plus en rage, elle hurla dans la rue :

-CACHES TOI CE SOIR MAIS TU VERRAS A LA PROCHAINE MISSION !

Sur ces mots, elle repartit chez elle tout en vérifiant à chaque coin de rue qu'aucun des garçons fautifs n'était en vue

Naruto était soulagé, il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui tout en échappant à Sakura. Bien sur il y avait un risque qu'elle vienne le chercher directement chez lui et dans ce cas, même une porte blindée ne le sauverait pas !

Il décida donc de se reposer et s'affala sur son canapé pour reprendre des forces, au cas où

Bizarre, il était parti en laissant la télé allumée…. et son écran lui paraissait bien grand et neuf d'un coup

-Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi à une heure pareille ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Sasuke qui le fixait moitié surpris moitié en colère (enfin moitié surpris moitié son air habituel)

-Je te pose une question, crétin fini ! je sors de ma douche et je tombe sur toi, allongé dans mon canapé à 11h du soir en train de reprendre ta respiration

En effet, Sasuke portait seulement un jean et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombées de sa chevelure noire lui coulait sur le torse. Naruto fixait l'une de ses gouttes qui descendait lentement entre les muscles saillants de son meilleur ami mais se força à se concentrer sur la question

-Ben j'essayais d'échapper au jugement dernier

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait à Sakura pour mériter la mort ?

-Qui te dit que c'est elle ?

J-e l'ai entendu hurler des menaces d'ici ! Et il n'y a que sa colère qui équivaut au jugement dernier

-Pas faux !

-Alors pourquoi elle te poursuit ?

-Ben.disons que j'ai entendu des choses…que j'aurais surement pas dû

-Ah oui ! Vous deviez aller espionner les filles à leur soirée ! Je t'avais dit que ça finirait comme ça

-Ouais ouais bon môssieur Sasuke sait toujours tout mieux que les autres

-Tu as fini par le comprendre, on dirait

-Au fait, tu veux savoir ce que j'ai entendu ?

-Si je ne suis pas venu, c'est que ça m'intéresse pas

-Pourtant y a des choses qui te concernent

Naruto commença alors à raconter à son ami toute (mais vraiment toute) la conversation des filles durant la soirée. Sasuke ne savait pas si la faculté de Naruto à retenir ces futilités était surprenante ou affligeante. Arrivé au bout du parcours (et au début de la course poursuite), Naruto reprit les éléments intéressants

-Et donc Ino n'est plus amoureuse de toi ! Pas trop déçu ?

-Soulagé plutôt ! Plus que Sakura et je me serai débarrassé de mes pires fans

-C'est méchant pour Sakura-chan

-Je te la laisse si tu veux ! A moins que tu ne préfères Hinata…. tu lui plais pas mal apparemment

-Mouais.Hinata-chan est gentille, délicate, douce et super jolie…. ça fait réfléchir

-Pff t'es vraiment nul ! Tu ne ressens rien pour cette fille alors pas besoin de te poser de questions

L'un comme l'autre furent choqué par la phrase de Sasuke. Naruto était surpris que Sasuke connaisse aussi bien ses sentiments et Sasuke fut saisi lui-même par l'agressivité de sa voix.

-Ouais reprit Naruto, je sais que c'est pas comme ça que ça marche mais j'en ai marre d'être célibataire ! Je veux quelqu'un pour m'aimer vraiment, pas du même amour qu'Iruka-sensei, Sakura ou toi

-Moi ?

-Ben quoi tu m'aimes bien non ?

-Disons que je me suis habitué à toi

Sasuke rosit légèrement. La conversation lui échappait ; l'idée d'amour sous quelque forme que ce soit entre lui et son coéquipier le mettait mal à l'aise. Naruto, imperméable à ce malaise, se mit à rire

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Toi ! Tu préfèrerais crever en te mordant la langue plutôt que d'admettre que tu m'aimes bien

Naruto avait rapproché son visage de celui de son ami, pour mieux le confondre. Il le fixait de son regard bleu pénétrant qui semblait lui dire « allez vide ton sac j'attends que ça ! ». Sasuke ne trouva qu'un moyen de masquer sa gêne : jouer le jeu

-Et toi demanda-t-il à Naruto en copiant son air taquin, tu me dirais à quel point tu m'aimes ?

-Hein ? Fit Naruto, surpris de la réaction du brun, ben…. ouais j'ai pas de problèmes avec ça

Sa voix était hésitante. L'ambiguïté de la phrase de Sasuke ne lui avait pas échappé et ce coté « marchons sur la corde raide, on verra qui tombera en premier » semblait amuser beaucoup Sasuke, qui attaqua encore plus fort en collant sa joue contre celle du blond et en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Alors dis-le-moi, n'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te manger…quoique…

Et il lui souffla dans le cou lentement. Naruto réprima un frisson et fit un effort surhumain pour garder son calme. Il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent là ! Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais il le sentait !

-Tu sauras un jour …si tu es gentil lui susurra -t - il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner lentement et de quitter le canapé

Il sortit de la maison des Uchiwa calmement puis courut une fois dehors : il avait le visage en feu, l'esprit embrouillé et avait totalement oublié tout le reste de sa soirée. De son coté, Sasuke faisait tout pour comprendre pourquoi il avait agi comme ça et surtout pourquoi il avait espéré, l'espace d'un instant, que Naruto pousserait leur petit jeu plus loin encore.

Kyouya : voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'ai tout tapé en une fois je suis très fière !

Mina : aaaaaah du sasunaru ! J'ai eu peur un instant que tu ne fasses autre chose

Kyouya : qui te dit que je vais poursuivre ?

Mina : Hééééééééééééé tu vas pas oser ? Pas après une conversation pareille

Kyouya : on verra au chapitre 3 niark niark ! Sinon, je m'excuse pour faire des chapitres aussi courts, chers lecteurs. Le prochain sera sûrement plus long. Reviews toujours !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama est très généreux, il prête ses personnages à tout le monde !

Résumé : Après la fête chez Temari interrompue par l'espionnage de quelques garçons trop curieux, Ino veut mettre Chouji dans son lit mais il refuse poliment tandis que Naruto et Sasuke joue un jeu très risqué hé hé !

Le lendemain matin, Neji se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entraînement habituel de l'équipe 8. Il croisa Chouji qui s'écarta d'un bon mètre en le voyant. Il faut dire que Neji était dans une colère noire et sa démarche et son visage s'en ressentaient. Arrivé au terrain, il aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait : ses premières victimes

-Tiens, salut Neji ! Cria Kiba. Tu saurais pas quand Hinata va…

VLAN ! Kiba s'étala par terre sous la violence du coup de poing de Neji

J-e t'interdis….. de prononcer de son nom !

Neji haletait. Il se tourna vers Shino qui n'eût pas le temps d'esquiver et prit lui aussi un coup monumental. Neji avait des yeux de fou, que jamais les deux autres ne lui avaient vu ! Ils reculèrent sous la pression de son regard, sentant bien que leur agresseur n'en était qu'à l'échauffement

-Neji nii-san…

Hinata venait d'arriver et observait la scène, éffarée de voir ses coéquipiers terrorisés aux pieds de son cousin.

-Neji nii-san, qu'est ce que….

-Je vous ai entendu rentrer en pleurant hier soir. J'ai interrogée Temari ce matin et elle m'a raconté votre fin de soirée

Il tournait le dos à Hinata pour ne perdre ses cibles de vue, cibles qui de toute façon étaient toujours au sol, tétanisées.

-Elle m'a expliqué pour leur minable tentative d'espionnage, elle m'a aussi dit que Naruto devait avoir compris vos sentiments pour lui maintenant. Je m'en occuperai après ces deux-là

-Mais Neji nii-san …

-Je suis chargé de vous protéger alors quand on vous fait du mal, je dois intervenir.

Le calme dans sa voix était illusoire. Il commença à bourrer Kiba et Shino de coups de pieds. Hinata était pétrifiée à son tour.

-Neji nii-san, il ne faut pas ….

-Ca vous a bouleversée au point de pleurer la moitié de la nuit ! Pendant tout ce temps je vous entendais pleurer sans savoir pourquoi

-ARRETE , NEJI, ARRETE

Il obéit à la seconde. Les cris d'Hinata étaient si rares qu'on ne pouvait que s'exécuter lorsque cela arrivait. Neji se retourna pour regarder sa cousine, défigurée par l'inquiètude et au bord des larmes, à nouveau. Son regard se radoucit et il quitta la zone d'entraînement. Les deux Hyûga se croisèrent sans se regarder, mais Neji murmura « pardon mais je devais » en passant tout près d'elle. Hinata s'approcha de ses coéquipiers et sortit ses baumes curatifs.

-Je suis désolée, leur dit-elle, honteuse. Neji nii-san exagère toujours son devoir de protection envers moi et …

-Arrête, Hinata

La voix de Shino était pleine de colère

-Je sais Shino, pardon, j'aurais dû…

-NE T'EXCUSES PAS, MERDE ! Hurla Kiba, rouge de honte

-Bon sang, Hinata, reprit Shino, c'est Neji qui a raison ! On t'a espionné, on a violé ton intimité, on a gâché ton anniversaire et pire que tout on t'a fait pleuré !

-Tu es notre équipière, notre amie, continua Kiba. Tu nous fais confiance et voilà comment on te remercie ! On t'a trahie, on mériterait que tu nous laisses pisser le sang ici.

-S'il vous plaît…. Je suis fachée c'est vrai…. Un peu mais ….je sais que vous ne me vouliez pas de mal…je vous fais confiance pour prendre soin de moi.

Kurenaï arriva, décréta les garçons trop amochés pour s'entraîner et les envoya « se faire dorloter ailleurs ». Sur le chemin du retour, ils gardèrent le silence pendant un long moment puis, comme toutes leurs discussions, Kiba commença :

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Les coups de Neji m'ont fait moins mal que les mots d'Hinata

-Pareil ! J'aurais préféré qu'elle nous hurle dessus ou nous tape à la Sakura ou Ino

-C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ?

Ils soupirèrent. Avec les années, ils avaient fini par comprendre le pourquoi de leurs incessantes disputes : ils étaient tous les deux amoureux d'Hinata. Mais Hinata aimait Naruto alors ils choisirent de se soutenir mutuellement pour mieux vivre cette relation à sens unique. Hinata les aime beaucoup, ils l'aiment plus que tout. Ils avaient suivi les autres la veille en espérant entendre enfin des mots qui signifieraient « je ne serai jamais amoureuse d'aucun de ces deux-là » ainsi ils auraient pu tourner la page

Devant chez Kiba, Ils trouvèrent Lee tout penaud en train de se moucher bruyamment.

-Salut les gars ! Leur dit-il, sanglotant. Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Neji est venu venger l'honneur de sa cousine répondit Kiba en se forçant à sourire. Et toi, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Je suis allé m'excuser auprès de Sakura ce matin mais elle m'a claqué la porte au nez en disant que j'étais un connard de la pire espèce. Ensuite, Tenten m'a chassé de l'entraînement en me jetant des kunaïs avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit !

Et il se remit à pleurer. Kiba l'invita à prendre un café et Shino préfèra rentrer pour méditer sur son erreur : la noyer dans du café était interdit, il devait assumer

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté de Konoha:

-C'est bon Naruto, viens, je ne vais pas te mordre

-Tu vas me taper dessus oui !

Sasuke en avait marre. Quand Sakura était arrivée, Naruto était parti se réfugier sur un toit et refusait de descendre avant l'arrivée de Kakashi. Et comme leur sensei était TOUJOURS en retard, Sakura essayait de persuader Naruto de descendre depuis vingt bonnes minutes ! Sasuke craqua : il choisit d'intervenir (plus pour ses nerfs que pour Naruto)

-C'est bon, Naruto, descends ! Elle ne tape pas sur Saï, alors y a pas de raison qu'elle s'en prenne à toi.

-Elle pardonne toujours tout à Saï et à toi, pas à moi ! Je reste ici !

-Y en a marre reprit Sasuke, je monte de chercher

-NAN !

-Sakura, on devrait aller à la rencontre de Kakashi-sensei et lui dire que s'il n'arrive pas, Naruto va se transformer complètement en cigogne

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la cigogne, Saï ?

-Ok, Sasuke-kun, vas récupérer ce crétin. Saï, viens avec moi, on va chercher sensei et de l'aspirine, j'en peux plus !

Tandis que Sakura et Saï s'éloignait, Sasuke était monté rejoindre Naruto

-Tu peux descendre, elle est partie

-Elle pourrait revenir sans Kakashi-sensei, je me méfie

-De quoi tu as peur ? Sakura tape si fort que ça ?

-On voit que c'est jamais toi qui prend !

A cette vitesse, même Sasuke finirait par se changer en cigogne alors, un peu à contrecœur, il relança leur petit jeu de la veille. Il se rapprocha de Naruto et lui effleura le bras

-Hé, Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu…

-Ca t'a fait fuir hier alors ça te fera peut être descendre ce matin

Et comme pour accélérer, il se rapprocha encore et se colla contre les jambes du blond. Naruto frissonna mais il avait vraiment trop peur de Sakura pour retourner au sol

-Il en faudra plus pour me faire descendre !

LA gaffe ! Il réalisa trop tard l'ambiguïté de sa phrase ! Sasuke ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant

- Vraiment ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Alors guide moi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te fasse ?

Et pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux, il lui prit la main, le força a tenir la sienne et les guida toutes les deux sur le visage du blond, puis dans son cou et jusque dans son T-shirt

-Sa….Sasuke…..

Naruto devait arrêter ça ! C'était pas normal qu'ils fassent ça et surtout, c'était encore moins normal qu'il adore ça !

Le choc de cette révélation le fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber du toit. Sasuke le rejoignit en bas en disant :

-Tu vois qu'il ne t'en fallait pas beaucoup

Naruto était désarçonné par tout ça : la réaction de son corps à Sasuke, sa voix, ses paroles et ses gestes de tendresse qu'il croyait réserver à d'autres ! Sakura et Saï revinrent ave Kakashi mais Naruto était ailleurs : Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami !

Kyouya : ouais ! chapitre 3 !

Mina : tu produis vite dis moi

Kyouya : bien obligée ! je n'aurai pas accès à internet pendant un moment alors je veux avancer au maximum

Mina : c'est beau ça ! sinon t'as encore fini sur un sasunaru

Kyouya : je sais ! le chapitre devait être entièrement sur l'équipe 8 et Neji mais ça faisait trop court !

Mina : c'est encore trop court !

Kyouya : je saiiiis ! je vais faire des efforts promis ! on n'oublie toujours pas les reviews svp


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama est très généreux, il prête ses personnages à tout le monde !

Résumé : Neji a tabassé Kiba et Shino pour avoir fait pleurer sa cousine, Lee a foiré ses excuses à Sakura et Tenten et déprime, Sasuke a trouvé comment faire ce qu'il veut de Naruto !

Le même jour, Temari recevait la visite de ses frères, Gaara le Kazekage et Kankurô. Elle les reçut chez elle, bien sur, mais un détail choqua Kankurô

-Dis donc, frangine, t'es au courant que ta porte d'entrée est sortie de ses gonds ?

-Evidemment que je le sais ! Mes invités d'hier sont partis un peu vite et ont emmené la porte avec eux ! Je l'ai retrouvé de l'autre coté de la rue ce matin mais je ne l'ai pas encore réparée

-Je sais que t'es pas une super cuisinière mais à ce point !

-Ce n'est pas ma cuisine, imbécile !

Elle leur raconta alors la soirée entre filles, l'alcool, « l'intervention » des garçons et la poursuite qui s'en suivi

-En bref, conclut elle, ses débiles nous ont pourri notre soirée

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Temari

Gaara avait dit ça sur un ton détaché mais neutre. Temari tiqua : pourquoi son frère l'accusait-il de mensonges ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander, il poursuivit :

-Comment les garçons ont-ils réussi à entrer chez toi ?

-Ben, par la porte je suppose

-La porte de ton appartement ne s'ouvre que grâce à l'interphone donc tu peux filtrer les entrants !

-Vas droit au but, petit frère !

-En clair, d'après moi, tu avais un complice qui prévenu les garçons de cette soirée et qui les a fait entrer. Si tu leur avais dit toi même, ils se seraient méfié et il fallait qu'ils soient là avant les filles pour pouvoir tout entendre

-Tu sous-entends que je l'ai fait exprès alors ?

-Exact !

Temari éclata de rire

-Tu es trop fort, petit frère ! Impossible de te cacher quelque chose

-Si. Je ne suis pas sûr du nom de ton complice

-Ca moi je peux répondre intervint Kankurô. Je suis certain que c'est l'ambassadeur de ce village, le mec qui manipule les ombres avec un prénom bizarre, Chachamaru ou je sais pas quoi

-Shikamaru, imbécile

L' « imbécile » était de trop. Kankurô regarda sa sœur d'un air entendu et Gaara haussa les sourcils : lui ne comprenait pas cette partie de l'histoire

-Alors, frangine ? Depuis quand ça t'intéresse que j'écorche son nom ou pas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Kankurô ? Demanda Gaara

-Je pense que notre sœur est amoureuse de ce mec ! Elle passe son temps avec lui, elle rentre de moins en moins à Suna et elle me corrige quand je me trompe dans son prénom...

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Oui, on s'entend bien mais ça s'arrête là !

Pas question de dire la vérité à ses frères ! Etrangement, ils lui laissaient toujours le champ libre sauf quand il s'agissait de garçons. Ils avaient terrorisé tous ces anciens prétendants (ça lui rendait service d'ailleurs ! ) alors elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques avec son véritable petit ami

-Alors pourquoi t'aurait-il aidé à monter ton piège ?

-Parce qu'on est d'accord sur une chose : la plupart des ninjas de notre age dans ce village en pince pour un ou une autre mais ne tente rien, n'ose pas,et ça les déprime ! Un ninja qui déprime, ça réussit rarement ses missions alors on a monté ça pour aider chacun à faire le point

Heureusement que Shikamaru lui avait préparé cette excuse bidon mais très crédible.

-Admettons que ce soit vrai, reprit Kankurô, moyennement convaincu, ça a marché ?

-Les seuls échos que j'ai eu depuis ce matin c'est que Naruto a une peur panique de la vengeance de Sakura et que Neji est allé boxer les partenaires de sa cousine

-Ah bon ? Demanda Gaara. Neji n'a pas l'air du genre à s'emporter pour si peu . C'est pas lui qui a failli tué Hinata à l'examen chuunin ? Pourquoi serait-il allé la défendre ?

La question de Gaara interpella sa sœur. Pourquoi Neji avait-il été si violent pour sa cousine ? Elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette idée si….bizarre mais les faits étaient là : la relation entre Neji et Hinata était-elle restée dans le cadre familial ?

Chouji commençait à se sentir mal. Ino avait dix minutes de retard au rendez-vous de l'équipe 10. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la soirée d'hier et aux paroles d'Ino. Bien sur, elle était saoule mais elle semblait savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle. Il questionna Shikamaru en toute franchise : ces deux-là ne se cachaient pratiquement rien

-Je peux te parler d'un truc ? Commença Chouji

-Dis toujours

-Ben, hier soir, j'ai croisé Ino qui poursuivait Lee et Kiba pour une histoire d'espionnage à l'anniversaire d'Hinata et je l'ai ramené chez elle

-Elle a chopé Kiba et Lee ?

-Non je l'ai raccompagné avant

Shikamaru se jura de faire payer son meilleur ami ! Il avait parié avec Temari que sa coéquipière rattraperait au moins un des fuyards !

-Bref, continua Chouji , elle était saoule et a commencé à me draguer. Elle m'a quasiment invité dans son lit !

-Et vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Chouji rougit sans raison, puisqu'il n'était rien arrivé mais le franc-parler de son ami était parfois déstabilisant.

-Je lui ai dit non et je l'ai laissé sur le pas de sa porte

-C'est très galant

-Elle était en nuisette presque transparente

-Je corrige ! Ton geste frôle l'héroïsme

-J'ai la trouille ! Comment elle va réagir à ton avis ?

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ino arriva en courant et pilant devant Asuma-sensei

-Désolée du retard, sensei ! Je ne pouvais pas venir avec la gueule de bois alors j'ai cherché un remède efficace toute la matinée et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

-C'est bon Ino, pas de soucis, lui répondit gentiment Asuma. Je dois passer prendre un ordre de mission chez l'Hokage de toute façon. Shikamaru, viens avec moi ça te concerne aussi

Le regard d'Asuma à son élève fut très clair : il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Ino et Chouji devait s'expliquer sur quelque chose et il fallait qu'ils les laissent seuls. Shikamaru suivit Asuma, non sans se plaindre pour la forme. Chouji craignait le silence qui allait s'installer entre Ino et lui mais … :

-Tiens, Chouji, je te ramène ton manteau

-Ah merci. Ce n'était pas si urgent tu sais

-Pas de soucis, je te devais bien ça. Je te dois aussi des excuses pour hier soir ! J'étais vraiment bien beurrée et j'ai dit n'importe quoi

-C'est pas grave, je m'en doutais

Chouji réprima un « ouf » de soulagement. Ino restait elle-même dans toutes les situations, même les plus gênantes

-Mais tu as vraiment été adorable ! Ou complètement goujat, j'hésite encore

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as dit non ! Tu as refusé mon corps superbe ! Soit tu es vraiment un type bien, soit tu es complètement aveugle ou gay !

-Euh…

-Dans le doute je vais dire que tu es un type bien

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le serra dans ses bras

-Mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas être si gentil avec moi tu sais, lui dit-elle doucement, loin de son ton exubérant habituel. Je pourrais craquer pour toi un jour et je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il après ce coup de poignard au cœur

-Ce ne serait plus pareil entre nous. Si ça ne marchait pas, on ne serait plus amis et ça, ça me tuerait tu sais. Je t'adore, Chouji, peut être plus que Shikamaru mais j'ai peur de finir par t'aimer.

Elle le lâcha, lui sourit et partit à la rencontre de Shikamaru et Asuma qui revenaient. Chouji ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça alors il préfèra se dire qu'il avait rêvé cette conversation où sa chère Ino lui disait qu'elle l'adorait et qu'elle pourrait l'aimer.

-Allez, Tenten, s'il te plait pardonne-moi

-Pas question ! Tu m'as déçue ! Je ne veux plus te voir, Lee !

Lee la suppliait depuis une bonne demi-heure et Neji observait. Il était arrivé en retard en se disant qu'il arriverait peut être à se calmer et à se retenir de massacrer son propre équipier. Mais le spectacle de Lee, chouinant aux pieds de Tenten sans résultats, lui suffisait comme punition. Il était pathétique, plus encore que d'habitude, et les regards plein de fureur de Tenten à son égard étaient trop rares pour ne pas en profiter en spectateur.

-Pitié, Tenten !

-J'ai dit non ! Il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir !

-Je ferai ce que tu veux

-Tu parles !

-Je te le jure

-Tu persuaderais Neji de m'inviter au resto ?

La demande choqua les garçons. Tenten n'était pas spécialement discrète vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour Neji mais elle n'était pas aussi franche que Sakura pour Sasuke. Lee jeta un regard implorant à Neji mais ce dernier jubilait trop de la punition pour accéder à sa requête ! En plus, il ne voulait pas sortir avec Tenten. Il l'aimait bien mais ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs concernant ses sentiments pour elle. Tenten le regarda et lança, sur le ton de la rigolade mais un peu déçue :

-Bon ben, j'aurais essayé.

-Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-M'en fous ! Je suis furieuse alors tu vas devoir vivre avec.

-Ah je sais ! Neji ne veut pas t'emmener au restaurant mais moi je veux bien !

-Tu m'inviterais ?

-Bien sur ! On irait au cinéma puis au resto ou le contraire. Il passe de bons films en ce moment et je connais un endroit super sympa. Ah, mais non ça va pas ! Tu dois me punir pour mes mauvais actes, et sortir avec toi c'est pas une punition.

C'était idiot mais Tenten fut touchée de savoir que ce drôle de garçon, toujours dans son truc, à la fois copain et rival de tout le monde, serrait content d'avoir un rencard avec elle.

-Allez ça va reprit-elle tu as gagné. Tu sors avec moi ce samedi et tu dois me faire passer une journée parfaite ! Si ça foire, je te massacre si violemment que tu ressemblera plus à Sandaime qu'à Gai-sensei !

Lee n'en revenait pas ! Il se jeta au cou de Tenten en la remerciant de tant de gratitude et elle sourit devant son enthousiasme. Neji, lui, observait en pensant à Hinata, qui avait sans doute déjà pardonné à tout le monde, même à lui. Si seulement elle pouvait être capable de se mettre en colère dans ces moments là, elle se sentirait mieux, ne subirait pas les pressions de sa famille et serait même une meilleure kunoichi . Elle passa le chercher après son entraînement pour rentrer ensemble mais il subsistait un malaise. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença d'emblée avec le sujet qui fâche :

-Neji… pourquoi as-tu fait ça ce matin ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis chargé de votre protection, c'est normal que je…

-Non ce n'est pas normal ! Tu t'es énervé à ma place, tu as fait ce que j'aurai voulu faire au plus profond de mon être mais que j'étais trop lâche pour accomplir.

-Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, Hinata-sama, vous êtes juste gentille, peut être trop mais ce n'est pas un défaut

-Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ? Pourquoi veilles-tu autant sur moi ? Ton devoir envers notre famille ne va pas aussi loin tu le sais

-Mais Hinata-sama vous…

-ARRETE DE ME VOUVOYER ! JE SUIS HINATA TOUT COURT !

Elle était en colère ! Impensable pour Neji ! Et elle se fachait pour un détail alors que la trahison de ses équipiers ne lui faisait rien. Neji craqua et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer

-Pardon, lui dit-il tout bas. Pardon de vous…de te couver comme ça et de garder cette distance. Mais notre famille est comme ça, si je ne te respecte pas assez, on nous séparera et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Alors je préfère que tu me détestes pour trop te regarder et veiller sur toi à chaque instant plutôt que de te savoir proche de moi et ne jamais te voir.

-Neji…..pardon…..je ne savais pas que …..merci….je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je suis si contente que tu sois toujours près de moi.

Ils se séparèrent et repartir vers leur maison. Si Neji s'en voulait d'avoir agi impulsivement, Hinata se sentait bien d'avoir pu crier et surtout de savoir que son cousin l'appréciait vraiment.

Kyouya : ha ha ha ! j'ai pas fini sur un sasunaru !

Mina : tu devais ?

Kyouya : ben oui, je savais plus de quel coté me pencher alors j'ai failli recommencer mais ça faisait trop

Mina : on s'en lasse pas tu sais

Kyouya : oh oui je le sais héhé !

Mina : mais dis moi il est presque long ton chapitre !

Kyouya : je sais aussi ! je suis super fière ! J'en profite pour remercier mooni de sa gentille review et de ses encouragements et ses compliments

Mina : n'en faites pas trop, elle va attraper la grosse tête

Kyouya : pas vrai ! et ne dégoute pas des reviews toi, j'en veux encore !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama est toujours généreux bla bla bla vous connaissez le topo !

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Ino et Chouji ont fait le point, Gaara et Kankurô ont confondu leur sœur, Neji et Hinata sont réconciliés, Tenten obtient un rencard avec Lee ( ou le contraire selon le point de vue)

Shino avait passé la nuit à ressasser tout ça : les coups de Neji, les paroles d'Hinata et ses sentiments pour elle. Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Depuis quand ? Peut être depuis les premiers sourires qui ont brisé les murs de leurs timidités respectives. Ou alors depuis cette fois où Neji a failli la tuer et qu'il a cru la perdre. Cette douleur dans le ventre lui revenait encore dans ses cauchemars, ou lorsqu'elle paraissait triste, anxieuse ou juste pas comme d'habitude. Et puis il y avait eu cet autre choc, quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas le seul à la regarder, à la voir si belle et si pure. Kiba et lui n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour s'engueuler mais bizarrement, cette révélation les avait rapproché. Kiba essayait parfois encore de lui plaire en se montrant plus attentionné, ou en essayant de ressembler à Naruto mais rien à faire. Naruto . Il devrait le détester pour lui avoir pris Hinata et pour ne pas voir à quel point elle était parfaite mais là encore rien à faire, Naruto n'y était pour rien, il était juste stupide et on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Shino avait donc passé la nuit à faire le point. D'abord il était crevé : une nuit à tenter d'échapper aux filles puis une à réfléchir, c'est pas bon pour le tonus. Ensuite, il devait tirer un trait sur tout ça : il allait se déclarer à Hinata. Il en avait assez de se poser des questions et d'attendre qu'elle le comprenne. Cela n'arriverait jamais alors autant se jeter à l'eau ! Au moins, si elle le rejetait et qu'il la perdait pour de bon, il pourrait vraiment tourner la page ! Il se rendit donc chez elle en espérant ne pas recroiser Neji ( les plaies de la veille étaient toujours là ). En effet, il ne croisa pas le cousin vengeur mais

-Kiba ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-La même chose que toi vu ta tronche ! Je viens bousiller la belle entente de notre équipe !

Le ton de Kiba trahissait sa tristesse. Lui aussi se savait repoussé d'avance mais il était face à un mur et il devait avancer.

-Tu peux y aller le premier si tu veux. C'est comme tu veux continua Kiba.

-Je ….

-Héééé ! Shino, Kiba qu'est ce que vous faîtes chez Hinata ?

-Naruto ? Je te retourne la question lui dit Shino

-Ben j'ai un peu compris que Hinata m'aimait bien alors …..

Deux cœurs de l'équipe 8 s'arrétèrent . Alors Naruto aussi aimait Hinata ! Au moins elle serait heureuse

-Je viens m'excuser auprès d'elle, je peux pas répondre à ses sentiments

-HEIN ! firent les deux autres

-Je sais qu'elle est super ! Franchement, elle est super jolie, gentille, douce, tendre et tout et tout mais…. Je crois … que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-Si l'un d'entre vous l'approche, je le tue !

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Neji était là, caché par l'ombre du mur et aucun ne l'avait remarqué ! Il s'avança vers eux et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il entrèrent dans un café à deux de chez les Hyûga et s'installèrent. Les trois autres fixaient Neji qui cherchaient ses mots ou juste à rester calme.

-Je vous ai entendu tous les trois. Je vous demande donc de ne pas aller la voir

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto qui n'avait pas l'air de réaliser la situation : Neji était furieux mais tentait se garder le contrôle et cette remarque stupide n'allait pas l'aider.

-Hinata-sama n'a pas besoin de se faire jeter en ce moment, ni de découvrir ce que ressentent ses deux meilleurs amis pour elle.

-Vous êtes amoureux d'elle tous les deux ? les dévisagea Naruto. Mince on dirait mon équi…

Il s'arrêta net ! c'était pareil dans son équipe ! Sakura et lui aimait Sasuke mais il aimait beaucoup Sakura malgré tout. L'un des deux (voire les deux ) allait souffrir et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas.

-Ecoute, Neji, reprit Kiba, on ne veut pas faire de mal à Hinata mais comprends-nous un peu ! On l'aime depuis longtemps et on en peut plus d'espérer qu'elle nous regardera comme ce crétin blond là un jour !

-LA FERME ! Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça l'autre soir, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie

Si Kiba et Shino laissait Neji prendre le dessus, Naruto n'y comptait pas

-Mais de quoi tu te mèles ? Demanda Naruto. Hinata est une grande fille, elle sait se défendre, arrête de la couver comme ça

-Je suis chargé….

-De sa protection au nom de la famille, bla, bla, bla on sait ! Mais franchement, tu comptes faire ça toute ta vie ? La surveiller, éloigner tous les mecs d'elle….

-S'il le faut oui !

-On dirait un mari jaloux !

Naruto jeta ses mains sur sa bouche : il venait de réaliser la portée de ses mots. La relation Hinata / Neji était quasi - taboue tant elle semblait complexe aux yeux des autres. Là, il venait de sous – entendre que Neji aimait sa cousine comme une femme, pas comme un membre de la famille. Neji se leva, claqua ses poings sur la table, prêt à en découdre….et se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains

- Arrêtez de l'approcher ! Arrêtez de lui faire du mal ! Foutez lui la paix ! Laissez là me dire de lui lâcher la bride s'il vous plait ! Ne me sortez pas de sa vie comme ça ! Parce qu'elle aimera quelqu'un un jour et que ce sera réciproque, alors elle me lâchera la main et je n'aurai plus qu'à mourir ! Je n'ai qu'elle, merde, alors laissez la moi !

Les trois autres ne savaient pas quoi dire. Neji se sentait pitoyable d'avoir craqué devant eux mais il n'en pouvait plus depuis quelques temps. Hinata rayonnait chaque jour un peu plus et d'autres garçons que lui le remarquaient. Alors, oui, un jour elle lui dira : « pardon Neji mais on s'aime lui et moi alors je n'ai plus de place pour toi » et lui perdra toute envie de vivre. Alors il voulait retarder tout ça et profiter de ses sourires et de sa tendresse chaque jour, tant qu'il le pouvait.

Les trois garçons le laissèrent se remettre et quitter le café mais aucun n'osa aller chez Hinata.

-Neji est vraiment possessif, déclara Naruto

-T'es vraiment aveugle toi, lui dit Kiba. Neji est aussi amoureux d'elle que Shino et moi ! Peut être même plus que nous deux réunis !

-Ça ne va pas nous aider tout ça, fit remarquer Shino

Et ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

-Au fait, Naruto, de quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

-Quand ça ?

-Quand tu as appris qu'on aimait Hinata tu as dit que c'était comme dans ton équipe

Naruto rougit furieusement. Il avait presque oublié cette gaffe.

-Sasuke serait amoureux de Sakura aussi ?

Ouf ! ils n'avaient pas envisagé autre chose que ça

-Ben je sais pas … mais à force d'insister, Sakura-chan pourrait obtenir ce qu'elle veut…

Il les laissa et marcha sans but précis. Même en admettant que Sasuke l'aime aussi, chose impossible par excellence, comment vivrait-il ça au quotidien ? Le regard des autres, intrigués ou purement et simplement écoeurés, tout le temps. Non, lui et Sasuke savait trop le mal que ces regards pouvaient causer alors ils en resteraient là.

Il croisa Sakura et Saï qui lui firent signe. Ils trainaient souvent ensemble ces derniers temps, non ? Bof, peu importe, Sakura ne voyait que son « Sasuke-kuuun » alors…..

Il rentra finalement chez lui (son véritable chez lui, pas chez Sasuke comme l'avant-veille) et s'affala dans le canapé….qui poussa un cri

-AÏE ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe, espèce de débile ?

Naruto en tomba du canapé ! Qu'est ce que Sasuke faisait chez lui ?

-Sasuke ? qu'est ce que…

-Quand tu pars de chez toi, tu devrais utiliser cet objet très pratique qu'on appelle une clé sur ta porte sinon tu reçois de drôles de visites comme la mienne.

-Et qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

-J'sais pas. Je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dit « tiens, si j'allais embêter Naruto ? » et me voilà !

-Pff ! Reste si ça t'amuse mais en silence, j'suis crevé

-Tu veux un massage ?

Ça y est il recommençait ! Mais cette fois Naruto ne se laisserait pas faire !

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais sois doux s'il te plait

Naruto enleva son T-shirt avant que Sasuke ait le temps de dire « ouf »

-Alors ? Je l'attends, mon massage !

-Si tu y tiens

Sasuke commença à masser les épaules du blond. Le simple contact de ses mains sur sa peau électrisait Naruto mais il restait lucide, il attendait que Sasuke ré – attaque. Ce qu'il fit en rapprochant son visage du dos du blond pour souffler dessus sensuellement. Là encore, Naruto garda son calme mais au prix d'un bel effort.

-Tu me résistes aujourd'hui ? Le taquina le brun

-Peut être que tu n'es pas si irrésistible

-Tu veux parier ?

Il retourna le blond d'un geste pour qu'ils soient face a face. Dans l'élan, Naruto s'étala sur le canapé, offrant une position de choix à Sasuke qui approcha son corps a la parallèle de celui de son ami. Le brun approchait doucement son visage de celui de Naruto, tout en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le torse nu du blond. Naruto tremblait des pieds à la tête et faisait des efforts surhumains pour paraître calme mais Sasuke le connaissait trop bien :

-Tu commences à avoir peur ?

-Tu ne me fais pas peur

-Alors je te fais de l'effet ! Tu frémis à chacun de mes gestes

-Ces gestes ont pas l'air de te déplaire, Sasuke !

-Méfie – toi, Naruto, je ne m'arrêterai peut être pas

-Peut être

Le blond souffla ce peut être dans un soupir de plaisir et Sasuke l'embrassa. Pas un baiser timide d'amoureux fraichement déclarés, non, un baiser passionné, d'amants trop longtemps séparés. Un de ces baisers qui veulent dire « je ne me contenterai pas de ça, je te veux ! ». Naruto arrêta de réfléchir, de se dire que ça ne mènerait à rien et même de se demander si Sasuke l'aimait ! Il se laissa aller totalement et en réclama encore et encore, ne voulant plus lâcher le brun. Ils se séparèrent enfin, leurs regards perdus dans le flou de leur passion.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Naruto

-Et alors ? Si tu ne voulais pas tu pouvais t'arrêter

-J'en avais envie depuis trop longtemps ! Notre premier baiser m'a frustré au plus haut point, je voulais te montrer que je pouvais faire mieux

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Sasuke ne lui disait pas franchement qu'il l'aimait et lui ne lui avouait pas ses sentiments non plus… alors dans le doute…

-C'est vrai que c'était mieux mais je crois que tu peux mieux faire encore

Et il se jeta sur ses lèvres sans voir sa réaction…pas de rejet, au contraire, Sasuke en redemandait aussi. Leurs mains glissèrent sur le visage de l'autre lentement puis descendirent petit à petit. Naruto passait les doigts sous le T-shirt de son ami jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent

-Si on va plus loin, je suis sur de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter lui souffla Sasuke

-Si tu t'arrêtes, je te tue !

Et il l'emmena vers sa chambre, en laissant derrière eux les questions et les soucis. Leur univers c'était l'autre, juste pour ce moment.

Kyouya : chapitre 5 ! ça avance viiite

Mina : je te hais ! tu t'es encore arrêter au meilleur moment !

Kyouya : ben quoi ? ils s'embrassent, non ?

Mina : fais pas semblant ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire entre Neji et Hinata ?

Kyouya : Désolé mais pour moi c'est aussi évident que Shika/tema ou sasunaru !

Mina : et comment tu vas t'en sortir ?

Kyouya : tu verras tu verras ! merci encore à mimoo dont j'ai écorché le pseudo dans le précédent chapitre (j'ai pas pris le temps de bien relire désoléééée) et aussi à Aly qui est trèès impatiente apparemment hé hé ! Continuez les reviews je ne m'en lasse pas


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama me prête toujours ses personnages avec la même générosité !

Résumé : Kiba et Shino ont voulu se déclarer, Neji a craqué devant eux, tout ça pour Hinata, Naruto a voulu la repousser mais a finalement couché avec Sasuke (c'est sous-entendu, désolé je ne raconterai pas je vous laisse imaginer hu hu )

Le soir venu, Temari se rendait chez Shikamaru, officiellement pour finir de remplir de la paperasse chiante à propos d'échanges commerciaux avec un village voisin. Ces accords avaient été bouclés dans l'après-midi et tout avait été terminé avant le départ des émissaires du village bien sur mais ça leur donnait un excellent prétexte pour se voir aussi tard. Les émissaires étaient partis tard et devant témoins donc leur excuse était tout à fait plausible. Même si elle ne l'avait pas été, Temari devait voir Shikamaru. D'abord, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la soirée espionnage ratée, ensuite parce qu'elle devait lui parler au plus vite. Elle arriva devant chez lui (Il avait quitté la maison familiale pour s'éloigner un peut du centre du village, trop bruyant) et entra sans frapper : la porte était ouverte, comme toujours quand ils devaient se voir

-C'est moi, cria-t-elle

-Je me doute ! Je suis dans la cuisine

-Jure moi que tu ne prépares rien à manger !

-T'es malade ! Ces foutus envoyés m'ont écoeuré avec leurs « petits plats traditionnels en cadeau pour finaliser les belles relations entre nos deux villages » ! Je ne mange plus rien jusqu'à l'an prochain !

-Pareil ! Ah j'ai eu des échos de notre opération, Neji est allé tabassé Kiba et Shino

-Je sais, Lee m'a raconté. Lui a réussi à rouvrir le dialogue avec Tenten, il l'emmène sortir ce samedi

Ils firent le point sur chacun de leurs amis pendant une bonne demi-heure puis Shikamaru tiqua :

-C'est pas vrai ! On prévoit de passer la soirée ensemble et on parle des autres

-On s'est lancé dans cette histoire pour ne plus avoir à le faire après, tu sais bien alors en attendant, il faudra qu'on se concentre sur eux plutôt que sur nous

-Mouais. Sinon, de quoi tu n'oses pas me parler depuis tout à l'heure ?

Temari n'en revenait toujours pas que son petit ami l'ait aussi bien cernée ! Oui, elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur mais elle cherchait comment aborder le sujet. Shikamaru était formidable pour ça aussi : il savait toujours l'aiguiller dans ces moments là.

-Ben…en fait commença –t-elle

-Pas de ça, s'il te plait vas droit au but

-Je suis enceinte !

Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Pas par honte, bien sur, si elle attendait un enfant, c'était autant de sa faute à lui que de la sienne, mais elle ne voulait pas lire la panique ni l'inquiétude sur son visage constamment impassible. Après quelques secondes, elle osa enfin lever les yeux sur le garçon qu'elle aimait…..qui la regardait avec son air ennuyé habituel !

-C'est fou comme ça te bouleverse lui reprocha-t-elle. Comment pouvait-il être si calme alors qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était ?

-Ben ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. On a jamais vraiment fait attention

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que c'est qu'un enfant ? Ca veut dire qu'on va être parents, qu'on devra vivre ensemble que…

-Qu'on va devoir dire à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble. Ca c'est chiant ! Pour le reste …

-LE RESTE ?! Comment tu peux généraliser comme ça ?

Il la serra dans ses bras pour la calmer un peu. Elle tremblait et commençait à pleurer d'angoisse.

-Calme toi. C'est mauvais pour le bébé d'être stressée comme ça.

Elle fit l'effort de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et le regarda d'un air presque suppliant, pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en pensait vraiment.

-Bon, écoute. C'est vrai qu'on avait pas vraiment prévu d'avoir un enfant si vite mais personnellement, passer ma vie avec toi, c'est un évidence depuis un moment alors… j'aurais préféré que ça se fasse pas comme ça mais… tu ramènes tes affaires ici quand tu veux. C'est aussi pour toi que j'ai pris cet appart, pour qu'on finisse par s'y installer. On sera pas tranquilles très longtemps mais bon….

Et soudain, Temari comprenait. Shikamaru semblait toujours très sûr de lui et la connaissait par cœur parce qu'il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans elle. Il voulait cet enfant, il voulait vivre avec elle… elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Il ne manque plus que la demande en mariage, ironisa-t-elle

-Là maintenant ce serait naze ! Tu pourrais croire que je me force parce que je t'ai mise enceinte !

-Ha ha ha ! Je suis folle de toi, tu le sais ça ?

-Je commence à le savoir mais n'hésite pas à me le rappeler

Au même moment, Sakura Haruno, 18 ans, célibataire sans enfant, recevait le choc de sa vie. Elle s'était enfin décidé à pardonner à Naruto d'avoir écouté aux portes (enfin à une seule mais c'était celle de trop !) et décida de passer chez lui pour faire la paix. Elle entra directement dans l'appartement dont la porte était restée ouverte. Première alerte : les chaussures de Sasuke étaient dans l'entrée mais elle ne les vit pas. Alerte deux : des vêtements de mecs étaient éparpillés sur le chemin de la chambre mais elle attribua ça au désordre habituel de son ami. L'alerte 3 fut la bonne : elle reconnnut le bandeau frontal de Sasuke, avec le symbole de Konoha barré qu'il avait récupéré en revenant de chez Orochimaru. Qu'est ce que ce bandeau faisait par terre devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Elle jeta un regard vers la porte entrouverte et étouffa un hurlement : Naruto et son Sasuke-kun était endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autres à moitié nus ( peut être totalement puisque les draps cachaient le bas de leurs corps entrelassés). Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser alors elle courut dehors, le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cette vision. Elle se cogna contre Saï au détour d'une rue

-Aïe ! Tiens, Sakura, ça va ? Où courrais-tu comme ça ?

-Loin ! Très loin ! répondit-elle, encore sous le choc

-Loin ? De quoi ?

-Naruto…..Sasuke….à deux…..

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle poussa un hurlement et recommença à courir, en pleurant cette fois. Sasuke avait désiré Naruto, pas elle ! Elle se foutait qu'ils s'aiment ou pas, à ces yeux, le plus important était que Sasuke lui avait préféré un garçon !

-Héé Sakura, stop !

-Saï ?

Son 3ème équipier l'avait rattrapée et stoppée en passant devant elle.

-C'est quoi le problème avec Naruto et Sasuke ?

Entendre leurs deux prénoms acollés lui fit trop de mal. Elle pleura sur l'épaule de Saï qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il la serra doucement contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui répétant

-C'est pas grave, ne dis rien, tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

-Chouji, tu m'invites au ciné ce week-end ?

Ino avait pris son air mutin qui avait le don de faire mourir de rire Chouji. Il se demanda quand même pourquoi elle lui demandait ça tout à coup

-Tu me demandes de te filer un rencard avec moi en gros ?

-Exactement !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tenten en a obtenu un avec Lee ! Je voulais être la première de la bande à sortir avec un garçon alors il faut que je fasse quelque chose avec toi ce week-end !

-Pourquoi avec moi ?

-Tu ne veux pas ? Dit-elle en ressortant son air mutin

-Si bien sur ce sera sympa mais tu pourrais demander à Sasuke plutôt non ?

-Ah c'est vrai que tu ne nous as pas espionné, toi ! J'ai renoncé à Sasuke

-Ne dis pas ça, il va pleuvoir des grenouilles le jour où tu renonceras à quelque chose

-C'est vrai, idiot ! Alors on sort ensemble ou pas ?

-Ok , ok, je t'invite au resto mais tu paies le ciné

-Ça marche !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir. Depuis le soir où il l'avait raccompagnée, Ino embrassait souvent son ami sur la joue : pour dire bonjour et au revoir, pour le remercier ou juste pour le taquiner et elle adorait ça. Etait-ce parce qu'avec Chouji, elle n'avait pas peur d'aller trop loin ? En réalité, elle avait peur : peur qu'il change avec elle. Elle avait des doutes sur les sentiments de son équipier depuis quelques mois et cela l'avait ammenée à réfléchir à ses propres sentiments. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Sasuke : il était beau et séduisant mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était quelqu'un comme Chouji qui lui fallait, elle en était certaine ! Mais lui, avait-il besoin d'une fille comme elle ? Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Ino n'était pas sûre d'être faite pour un garçon, et c'était peut être un signe.

Neji rentra à la demeure des Hyûga très tard dans la nuit. Son numéro pathétique devant Kiba, Naruto et Shino l'avait rendu malade alors il s'était baladé dans la forêt pour retrouver la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Il passa devant la chambre de sa cousine et, par réflexe, entra pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Hinata était endormie par dessus ses draps, un livre sur le ventre. Endormie, elle semblait encore plus fragile et délicate. Il ôta le livre en gardant la page, souleva les draps et la borda tendrement. Elle dormait profondément, comme un ange. Neji approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa durant une fraction de seconde avant de réaliser son geste, de reculer et de quitter la pièce. Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la recouchait comme ça ! Quel imbécile ! Heureusement qu'elle dormait bien ! Il partit se coucher à son tour, en espérant trouver le sommeil après ça. Alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui l'observait, une main sur ses lèvres, de l'autre coté de la porte. Hinata ne dormait plus et ne pourrait sûrement plus dormir cette nuit : Neji l'avait embrassé et elle ne comprenait plus rien !

Kyouya : et encore un chapitre !

Mina : ça avance bien tout ça dis moi

Kyouya : pas mal hein ?

Mina : t'endors pas trop sur tes lauriers

Kyouya : mais non : je remercie mes « reviewers » mimoo, aly, ma BB chérie, miss Kumi, x-naru-x  
que j'ai oublié la dernière fois et m'excusait auprès de yaoiloveforever de ne pas avoir osé le lemon ! Je préfère laisser les lecteurs imaginer les scènes un peu chaudes parce qu'on a rarement les mêmes fantasmes que les autres sur ce genre de scènes !

Mina : tu l'as dit ! Moi je leur aurait fait faire….

Kyouya : on s'arrêtera là, merci Mina ! Reviews un jour reviews toujours j'aime toujours ça


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : euh…je dois encore dire que Kishimoto-sama est généreux ?….oui ? bon ben c'est fait

Résumé : Sakura a trouvé Sasuke dans le lit de Naruto, Temari est enceinte et Shikamaru lui demande de venir vivre avec lui et de garder le bébé, Ino propose un rencard à Chouji, Neji embrasse Hinata en la croyant endormie (il s'en est passé des choses dans le chapitre 6 ! )

Ce samedi s'annonçait compliqué pour la pauvre Hinata. Elle cherchait désespérèment à parler à quelqu'un du baiser de Neji d'hier soir, enfin elle cherchait plutôt une fille, c'est toujours plus facile d'en parler entre filles. Cependant, c'était un samedi mouvementé pour les filles de Konoha : Ino et Tenten était à leurs rendez-vous avec Chouji et Lee, Sakura ne voulait voir personne depuis la veille et restait cloîtrée chez elle sans que personne ne sache pourquoi et même Temari était absente, elle rentrait à Suna pour le week-end. Hinata ne savait plus vers qui se tourner ! Elle aurait bien demander à Kurenai-sensei mais elle aussi était occupée (avec Asuma-sensei apparemment) et l'Hokage serait capable d'aller tout raconter à son père un soir de beuverie !

C'était ce qu'Hinata craignait le plus : la réaction de son père s'il était au courant ! Son père était très à cheval sur le respect que Neji devait à Hinata et l'embrasser dans son sommeil n'était certainement pas l'idée qu'il se faisait du respect.

Le baiser. Hinata sentait encore les lèvres de son cousin sur les siennes. C'était très doux, loin de l'image froide et dure que Neji se donnait. Elle savait qu'il était bien plus gentil qu'il ne le laissait paraître mais ce Neji-là, elle se le réservait, égoïstement certes mais quel doux caprice ! Elle se tournait toujours vers Neji pour avoir des conseils d'habitude alors à qui demander ? Elle ne vit qu'une solution…

-Shino, Kiba, je peux vous parler ?

-Ben bien sur, répondit Kiba, trop content de voir qu'Hinata semblait ne pas être fâchée

-Tu as un souci ? Demanda Shino

-Eh bien… c'est Neji….

Shino et Kiba se regardèrent, effrayés. Neji n'aurait pas osé dire à sa cousine ce qu'ils ressentaient pour elle afin qu'elle les repousse quand même !

-Il….il m'a….embrassé hier soir, pendant mon sommeil

-Ah il t'a ….. QUOI ?

Kiba perdit tout contrôle de lui-même ! Neji l'avait fait ! Il avait osé faire ce que Shino et lui n'osait même pas pensé réalisable ! Ils avaient eu des occasions de le faire durant les missions mais ils s'étaient retenus, toujours ! Et voilà Neji, son cousin en plus, qui leur piquait une crise le matin en les suppliant de lui laisser sa seule raison de vivre selon lui et qui, le soir même, brisait ce tabou absolu !

-En fait, … je m'étais endormie et il m'a recouché correctement et je me suis un peu reveillée et là j'ai senti que ….

Elle vira au rouge écrevisse rien qu'en y repensant. Ses deux amis la regardèrent, tristes à en pleurer et Kiba supplia Shino du regard de dire quelque chose, car lui ne pouvait plus.

-Tu sais … commença Shino, maladroitement, les garçons de notre âge sont parfois…impulsifs …Neji ne voulait peut être pas t'embrasser toi spécialement…..

Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il racontait mais peu importe : c'est Hinata qui devait croire

-Mais vous deux, aussi vous êtes des garçons et vous n'avez jamais essayé de m'embrasser

-C'est pas faute de vouloir

Kiba plaqua sa main sur sa bouche ! Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Hinata le fixait, stupéfaite et attendant une explication

-Enfin je veux dire ….. reprit-il, tu es jolie Hinata et beaucoup de garçons aimeraient bien t'embrasser tu sais… c'est tout….

-J'y ai pensé aussi tu sais continua Shino, mais ça s'arrête là. On est jeunes ! Quand on voit quelqu'un de beau, on a envie de l'embrasser mais il n'y a pas forcément de sentiments derrière tout ça

Kiba se retint de sauter au cou de Shino pour ce sauvetage magnifique et ce sacrifice exemplaire : mine de rien, il avait lui aussi avoué à Hinata qu'il voulait l'embrasser !

Elle se leva, les regarda en souriant, comme pour dire « j'ai compris, merci » et s'en alla. Ils furent soulagés pendant quelques secondes mais elle leur dit sans se retourner :

-Vous ne savez pas me mentir, vous savez.

Et elle les laissa derrière elle, effondrés. Elle avait tout compris : leurs sentiments pour elle, ceux de Neji aussi, mais elle les fuyait et se dirigeait vers chez elle, vers chez lui. Inconsciemment, Hinata avait fait son choix en rentrant chez elle.

Pendant ce temps, chez Naruto, Sasuke se réveillait enfin, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et réalisait avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bel et bien couché avec son meilleur ami et plus d'une fois encore ! Quel imbécile il était ! Il avait un ami, une personne en qui il avait confiance et qui le lui rendait bien et il avait tout gaché !

-Ah tu es réveillé !

Naruto apparut habillé, devant la porte, en train de ramasser leurs fringues de la veille. Sasuke se mit bizarrement à rougir en voyant le blond ramassait les preuves comme si de rien n'était.

-Il est tard ? demanda-t-il Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

-Je suis réveillé depuis deux bonnes heures mais je me suis levé il y a cinq minutes…..je …. Je te regardais dormir.

Le blond rosit doucement et Sasuke fut attendri comme un fille devant un bébé. Il attrapa Naruto pour le faire tomber dans le lit et le serra dans ses bras.

-C'est très malpoli de quitter le lit si vite après la première fois

-Dis pas ça comme ça, lui dit Naruto en rougissant davantage.

-Pourquoi ? tu veux que je le dise comment ? Ou alors tu penses qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois….

-Il y en aura une, pas vrai ? Demanda Naruto, inquiet

-Des milliers d'autres lui susurra Sasuke en le serrant plus fort, autant que tu voudras.

Naruto lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement, loin de la sauvagerie de la veille. S'abandonner au sexe était génial, se laisser aller à la tendresse était plus que divin !

-Sasuke …. Tu m'aimes ?

-Et toi ?

-Toi d'abord !

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi ça crève les yeux !

-Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu ces dernières années ! Bon d'accord, je t'aime !

-Tu m'aimes depuis longtemps ?

-Peut être depuis toujours. J'ai toujours voulu qu'on soit amis toi et moi, même quand on était enfant. Lorsqu'on a commencé à l'être, j'ai réalisé que j'en voulais plus chaque jour, que je te désirais, que je ne pensais qu'à toi.

-Arrête j'ai honte ! Moi je ne t'aime pas depuis aussi longtemps….enfin je crois….mais je t'aime aussi c'est sur !

-Alors tout va bien.

-Pour l'instant oui ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-Des autres, de Sakura-chan, des gens du village… de tout ça quoi !

-On s'en fout des autres non ?

-Mais tu es le seul Uchiwa restant, c'est lourd de conséquences d'être avec un mec pour toi ! On aura pas d'enfant donc tu n'auras pas d'héritier ! Et les vieux du village vont pas apprécier de voir le Sharingan disparaître !

Sasuke rougit, ce que Naruto ne comprit pas sur le moment

-« On aura pas d'enfant » tu dis….donc tu penses….que toi et moi…ça pourrait marcher pour la vie ?

Naruto n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ses paroles. C'était pratiquement une demande en mariage après seulement leur première nuit ensemble !

-Ah oui…désolé je me suis emporté s'excusa-t-il

-Tu le pensais vraiment ? Demanda Sasuke, plus sérieux que jamais

-….Oui. Je suis vraiment dingue de toi, Sasuke et je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre….jamais.

-Alors on restera ensemble, quoi qu'on en dise, quoi que les autres en pensent ! Je n'ai jamais vu que toi et ça ne changera jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, rayonnant de bonheur

-Tu comptais aller quelque part, maintenant que tu es levé ? dit Sasuke

-Plus maintenant !

Et ils se recouchèrent, l'un contre l'autre.

Pendant que ses coéquipiers se faisaient des mamours, Saï se battait avec la porte de chez Sakura depuis une bonne heure. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis la veille, avait raté une de ses leçons avec Tsunade et refusait de parler à qui que ce soit.

-Sakura, ouvre-moi, répètait-il sans relâche

Pas de réponse

-Allez, Sakura, laisse moi entrer ! Je veux juste te ramener des papiers que l'Hokage m'a confié pour toi.

Miracle ! Cette excuse, bien réelle mais pas vraiment urgente, avait convaincu Sakura qui ôta le verrou et laissa Saï découvrir un paysage apocalyptique : Des photos et des souvenirs de l'équipe sept jonchaient le sol de la maison. Tout était cassé, déchiré, découpé, broyé.

-Sakura….

-Quoi ? tu vas me dire que j'exagère ? Qu'après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, qu'il s'agit de leur vie ? ils m'ont brisé le cœur, tu comprends ça ?

-Sakura, de quoi tu …

-Ah non tu ne comprends pas ! Tu es insensible, toi ! Tu ne connais pas la peur, la tristesse, la haine, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de souffrir.

-Non c'est vrai je ne sais pas, répondit Saï, calmement. Mais je ne sais pas non ce que c'est que la joie, le bonheur, l'amour, l'amitié ou le plaisir. Ce n'est pas marrant tous les jours tu sais

-Oh je ….pardon Saï, je… je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça …mais c'est que…

Et elle lui raconta sa visite chez Naruto et sa découverte.

-Alors ils, commença Saï

-Ne le dis pas, s'il te plait ça fait vraiment mal

-Tu aimes sincèrement Sasuke, pas vrai ? Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a

-Pardon ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'aimes autant que lui. Je me sentirais sûrement plus humain.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Saï, tu es super, tu trouveras certainement une fille qui t'aimera comme ça un jour

-Oui….mais je préfèrerais que ce soit toi.

Sakura fut sous le choc ! Saï réalisait-il ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? il lui avait quasiment dit qu'il l'aimait !

-Saï, ….tu m'aimes ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ça mais j'aime bien être avec toi, plus qu'avec Naruto ou quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne me juges pas et tu es gentille avec moi et je crois que ça me plait beaucoup. C'est ça être amoureux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa tout doucement, sans en faire trop puis le regarda, légèrement rouge

-Tu en as pensé quoi ?

-C'est…..bizarre….mais ça fait du bien

Et il lui rendit son baiser. Sakura avait un peu honte d'elle. Elle disait encore quelques secondes plus tôt qu'elle aimait Sasuke et là, elle en embrassait un autre. C'était très cruel pour Saï mais elle se sentait si seule qu'elle prefèra s'abandonner à sa tendresse à lui plutôt que de regretter celle d'un autre

Kyouya : et encore un de fait…la fin est proche

Mina : déjà ?

Kyouya : ben oui ! Je voudrais terminer avant de retourner à mes chères études loin d'internet et des sasunaru

Mina : en parlant de ça, ton sasunaru est un peu guimauve non ?

Kyouya : c'est comme ça que je l'aime

Mina : moi je le prefère charnel

Kyouya : on sait on sait ! attention je mets en ligne presque plus vite que vos reviews hé hé ! Mais c'est pas grave, je les lirai plus tard et je répondrais dans mon prochain chapitre ou ma prochaine fic !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Vous allez rire, mais les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi !

Résumé : Hinata a compris les sentiments de ses coéquipiers et de son cousin pour elle, Naruto et Sasuke s'aiment sans se poser de questions, Sakura embrasse Saï pour se consoler ( je fais un peu passer Sakura pour une méchante non ? Bon ok, je l'aime pas beaucoup mais je vous assure que là c'est pas fait exprès)

Tenten profitait de son rencard au maximum : Lee l'avait emmené au cinéma et l'avait laissé choisir le film. Il n'avait rien dit pendant la projection ( et pour lui, rester presque deux heures sans rien dire, c'était un exploit !) et à la sortie, lui avait prit la main tout en commentant les meilleurs passages du film. Elle l'avait laissé faire sans arrières pensées…enfin pas trop. Ce geste de Lee avait été spontané, comme toujours, et le voir attaché à elle lui faisait très plaisir. Ils avaient ensuite été jouer dans une salle d'arcade, son passe-temps favori, puis il l'avait emmené dans un petit restaurant très sympa. Ils en étaient au dessert et tout était parfait. Elle avait même oublié pourquoi elle lui en voulait au départ !

-Merci pour la journée, Lee. Je me suis vraiment amusée !

-Ah ! Ben…tant mieux

Lee était bizarre depuis le fromage. Il semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur mais n'osait pas parler. Tenten l'encouragea en lui promettant de ne pas se mettre en colère

-Eh ben…commença-t-il je te dois des excuses

-C'est bon Lee je ne suis plus fâchée pour la soirée d'anniversaire

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est pour aujourd'hui que je m'excuse

-De quoi ?

-Tu m'avais demandé de faire des efforts pour que ta journée soit parfaite et je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai honte vraiment !

-Tu…..tu es resté…naturel aujourd'hui ?

-Je me suis entraîné à faire des efforts, à être moins…moi mais je n'y arrive pas je suis désolé.

Tenten se leva de sa chaise et l'embrassa sur le front en souriant.

-Tu sais, Lee, si tu es comme ça tout le temps avec moi, je peux sortir avec toi tous les jours

-Vraiment ? Son visage s'illumina. Ca veut dire que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Tenten n'avait pas compris ça comme ça, loin de là ! Elle aimait bien Lee, beaucoup même mais..

-Mais tu es amoureux de Sakura non ?

-Eh bien…je le croyais….et l'autre jour quand j'ai essayé de m'excuser auprès d'elle et qu'elle a refusé je souffrais beaucoup. Mais quand tu as accepté ce rendez-vous pour me pardonner, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'ai complètement oublié Sakura-chan ! C'est donc que je t'aime, toi

La franchise de Lee était gênante. Il lui avait fait ses aveux avec une facilité déconcertante. Tenten rougit comme jamais.

-Je sais que tu préfères Neji, continua Lee mais je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance. Je suis pas un génie, ni un canon de beauté mais …

-Tu sais, Lee, ce soir mon préféré c'est toi. Alors on ne parle plus de Neji, on oublie même qu'il existe.

-Ha ha ! Promis ! Neji n'existe plus ! Il n'y a que toi et moi ce soir

« Et peut être les autres soirs » se dit Tenten. Elle commençait à craquer et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Tenten n'était pas la seule à avoir passer une bonne journée : Ino et Chouji s'amusaient encore alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant. Pas de chichis entre eux, Ino ne s'était pas faite spécialement belle et Chouji n'avait pas fait d'efforts non plus. Ils étaient restés eux-mêmes et profitaient de ce moment privilégié sans les râlements de Shikamaru ni l'odeur de clope d'Asuma. Chouji raccompagnait Ino chez elle comme ce soir quelques jours auparavant, mis à part qu'Ino était sobre et avait mis sa nuisette au placard.

-C'était génial, Chouji ! Faudra se refaire des journées comme ça !

-C'est vrai que ça nous change des journées d'entraînement ça fait du bien

Un ange passa. Ino ne savait pas trop comment dire « au revoir » à son ami. Elle aurait pu se contenter du bisou sur la joue devenu habituel mais cette journée n'était pas comme d'habitude alors il fallait quelque chose de spécial.

-Chouji…

-Non attends. L'interrompit-il. Je…pardon Ino mais ….je dois te dire que

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Pourquoi bon sang ? Elle aimait énormément Chouji alors pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je ne te laisse pas dire ces mots ? dit-elle à haute voix

-Que ….

-Tu veux me dire que tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ?

-Eh ben… oui avoua-t-il sans vraiment la comprendre

-C'est bizarre. Je voudrais t'entendre le dire mais j'ai peur. Même moi je ne comprends pas ma réaction.

-Moi je la comprends. Tu as peur que ça ne marche pas, je suis ton meilleur ami alors tu ne veux pas me perdre. C'est normal, j'ai peur aussi, Ino, mais je veux nous faire confiance aussi. Moi je sais que je t'aime assez pour que ça dure. C'est à toi de choisir.

Ino était donc dans l'impasse : Chouji lui avait dit alors elle devait choisir entre leur amitié ou peut être la chance de sa vie. Elle hésita quelques minutes puis Chouji lui dit :

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite. Quoi qu'il arrive je resterai ton ami je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna vers chez lui. Tout en Ino lui ordonnait de courir le rattraper, de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais ses jambes refusèrent d'aller ailleurs que chez elle.

A l'inverse de ses amies, Hinata passa une journée affreuse : Kiba et Shino lui avaient fait comprendre, involontairement, qu'ils l'aimaient et elle ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, presque des frères pour elle, aussi important que Neji….et Neji ….il l'aimait aussi. Qu'avait-elle fait pour les mériter tous ? Elle avait honte. Elle n'avait rien tout ce temps et elle les faisait souffrir avec ses sentiments pour Naruto. Naruto…elle n'y pensait plus depuis ce matin, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Elle devait en parler avec eux. Elle était décidée et elle voulait commencer par son cousin. C'est vrai, il y avait ça en plus, il étaient cousins ! Encore que les mariages consanguins étaient courant dans la famille pour garantir la transmission du Byakûgan….mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Elle rougit rien que d'y penser.

Elle attendait dans la chambre de Neji depuis quelques heures. Elle voulait le coincer pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en aller sans lui dire toute la vérité et le meilleur moyen était sa chambre. Elle en profita pour mieux observer la décoration. C'était sobre….presque triste et très épuré. La seule fantaisie était un cadre avec une photo sur son bureau : la photo les montrait tous les deux, enfants, en train de faire des espèces de colliers de fleurs. Neji lui en mettait un dans les cheveux et elle souriait. Elle avait aussi cette photo mais elle la gardait sur elle dans son portefeuille, près de celle des membres de son équipe et de celle où tous les ninjas de leur âge s'étaient réunis.

Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit des pas de Neji dans le couloir et reposa la photo. Elle se tenait prête, respira à fond une dernière et préparait ses arguments dans sa tête. Il entra sans se méfier et ôta son matériel….et son T-shirt ! Voilà un détail qu'Hinata n'avait pas envisagé du tout ! Lorsqu'il commença à défaire sa ceinture, elle poussa un petit « kya » pas discret pour deux sous et Neji se retourna, la vit, rougit autant qu'elle et remit sa ceinture si vite qu'il manqua de se coincer un doigt dedans !

-Hinata-sam…non Hinata ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je….je …. Je devais te parler alors je t'ai attendu ici….je ne pensais pas que tu…

Les arguments tout prêts, son coté décidé, la liste de questions qu'elle voulait lui posait était tombé par terre en même temps que le T-shirt ! Impossible de retrouver son calme. Neji était son cousin ! Elle ne devait pas s'émouvoir de ce genre de chose…..mais il était tellement…..tellement…

-Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Ah oui je …. Eh bien… je sais que tu m'as embrassé hier soir !

Incroyable ! Les mots étaient sortis ! Hinata n'en revenait pas et Neji non plus, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Alors…vous savez….euh non tu sais pour ….

-Alors c'était vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?

-…………. Oui c'est vrai….

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis toujours. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu semblais tellement fragile et timide, je t'ai trouvé jolie.

Hinata rougissait de plus en plus, à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes devant la franchise de Neji.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, vous ne deviez pas savoir continua-t-il, alors j'exagèrais mon role de protecteur pour toujours être à vos cotés, pour mieux vous connaître chaque jour, pour vous garder rien qu'à moi le plus longtemps possible. Vous avez commencé à aimer Naruto, un jour, et j'ai alors compris que j'allais vous perdre au final alors j'ai voulu que vous me haïssiez et j'ai tenté de vous tuer à l'examen chuunin. Mais vous êtes revenu vers moi, toujours souriante et gentille, sans me demander quoi que ce soit et j'ai replongé dans ce besoin de vous garder pour moi. Je vous demande pardon pour tout ça : l'examen, la pression sur vos amis, mon omniprésence, je sais que je vous étouffe mais comprenez que vous avez toujours été toute ma vie.

-Neji…

Hinata était bouleversée comme jamais mais elle ne rougissait plus. C'était comme un rêve : Quelqu'un l'aimait si fort et elle ne le voyait pas ! Elle qui se croyait inutile, elle était le centre de Neji !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vous gênerez plus avec ça….pardon encore

-Neji….

-Oui ?

-Tu as recommencé à me vouvoyer !

-Pardon ?

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu dois me tutoyer !

Neji n'en revenait pas. Il faisait la déclaration la plus pitoyable de l'Histoire et Hinata le taquinait sur cette histoire de vous et de tu

-C'est moi qui te dois des excuses, Neji ! Je n'ai rien vu tout ce temps, tu as dû tellement souffrir

Elle s'était approchée et lui caressa la joue. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de bonheur à l'état brut.

-Merci lui dit-elle, merci de me rendre si heureuse, de veiller sur moi toujours et de ne voir que moi. Merci de m'avoir enfin dit tout ça ;

Elle se colla contre lui tout doucement et lui la prit dans ses bras maladroitement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort. C'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Hinata lui rendit son étreinte puis le regarda et l'embrassa.

-Tu sais, Neji, tu es mon premier amour. Je serais idiote de ne pas faire confiance à mon cœur.

Shikamaru faisait la gueule, plus que d'habitude encore. Temari étai passé chez lui mais il était absent alors elle était partie à Suna sans lui dire au revoir mais en lui laissant des piles de cartons et ce petit mot :

« A monsieur le père de mon futur enfant,

Je vais à Suna pour annoncer la nouvelle à mes frères car si je le fais à Konoha, je crois qu'ils vont te tuer ! Pendant mon absence, rends moi deux services :

-Trouve une excuse pour réunir tous les autres afin qu'on leur avoue enfin (parce que si on traine, ils vont tous me dire que je grossis ! )

-Range un peu mes cartons, j'ai eu assez de mal à les faire venir sans que personne ne les voit.

A bientôt, je t'aime

Temari

Shikamaru râla de plus belle : les femmes enceintes sont encore plus chiantes que les autres !

Kyouya : et encore un chapitre ! je ne m'arrête plus ! mon poignet commence à se plaindre d'ailleurs

Mina : ton cerveau aussi ! c'était vraiment utile que Neji enlève son T-shirt ?

Kyouya : Absolument pas ! hé hé !

Mina : D'accord on a compris ! c'est honteux !

Kyouya : m'en fous ! nananèreuh ! Attention le prochain chapitre sera le dernier


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Kishimoto-sama, je le jure !

Résumé : Tenten accepte de sortir avec Lee, Ino n'y arrive pas avec Chouji, Hinata et Neji s'aiment et Temari veut tout déballer ! Voici le fin de cette épopée (ça rime !)

Ils étaient tous assemblés dans le salon de Shikamaru, sans trop savoir pourquoi. On se serait cru dans un roman policier où le détective convoque tout le monde pour révèler le nom du véritable coupable….sauf que là il n'y avait eu ni meurtre ni vol ! Temari prit la parole, car Shikamaru les avait tous convoqués en son nom, le traître !

-Bon si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour m'excuser

Surprise et incompréhension générale

-En réalité, continua-t-elle, c'est moi la responsable de tous les évènements de cette semaine….j'avais planifié l'opération d'espionnage des garçons !

-HEIN ? Cria Ino. Tu avais tout prévu ?

-J'en avais marre de vous voir tous vous tourner autour sans oser passer le cap ! regardez-vous, franchement ! Arrêtez de vous montrer trouillards ou timide ou je ne sais quelle excuse bidon ! Vous aimez quelqu'un ? Dîtes le lui là maintenant !

Silence dans la pièce. Shikamaru se retenait de rire avec beaucoup de difficulté : Temari venait d'avoir un comportement si différent de ses habitudes qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être enceinte ! Mais apparemment ça ne sauta pas aux yeux des autres. Soudain, quelqu'un rompit le calme :

-Je m'appelle Rock Lee, j'ai 18 ans et je déclare que je suis amoureux de ma coéquipière Tenten !

Re-silence. Hinata était gênée, les autres atterrés ! Tenten fixait Lee, droit comme un I debout devant tout le monde et….se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres.

-Je m'appelle Tenten, j'ai 18 ans et je ne peux qu'être amoureuse d'un imbécile pareil !

L'ambiance s'était détendu, Sakura se leva à son tour :

-Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 18 ans et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Saï

Loin d'être gêné, le concerné sourit, rit même et Sakura vint se rasseoir sur ses genoux en jetant un regard à Naruto pour lui dire « vas-y lance toi ». Mais Naruto n'osait pas, c'était de dire ce genre de choses comme ça…

-Bon ben je vous annonce que je sors avec Naruto et qu'on s'aime que ça vous plaise ou non

-Sasuke ! Dit le blond, tout rouge, t'es pas obligé d'être aussi franc !

Ils rirent tous et Kiba le tapa dans le dos. Cette attitude était sans équivoque : leurs amis approuvaient et même Sakura leur souriait sincèrement. Soudain, une petite voix s'éleva, tremblante au milieu des rires

-Euh….je suis Hinata Hyûga et je …..je

-Et tu as préféré ton cousin à tes coéquipiers lança Kiba

Elle se mit à rougir et Neji aussi, croulant tous les deux sous les « c'est vrai ? ». Les uns et les autres se levèrent pour se féliciter entre eux. Hinata prit tour à tour Kiba et Shino dans ses bras en leur disant « merci pour tout, je t'adore tu sais ». Ce simple geste leur fit du bien : ils pouvaient enfin tourner la page, elle avait choisi. Shikamaru attrapa Temari qui enlaçait Sakura :

-T'oublies pas un truc là ?

-Ah si ! t'as raison…bah vas-y dis leur

-Lâcheuse !

-Je sais !

-Bon écoutez-moi tout le monde ! Au départ c'est vraiment pas pour ça qu'on voulait vous voir alors vous m'écoutez sans m'interrompre parce que je répèterai pas

Le silence revint ce qui gêna un peu Temari mais pas Shikamaru

-Bon, Temari et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, elle vient d'emménager chez moi et on va bientôt avoir un enfant. Voilà vous savez tout

Une véritable explosion souffla la pièce : les filles poussèrent des cris en se jetant sur le ventre de Temari et les garçons allaient taquiner Shikamaru. Ils firent la fête pendant quelques heures ainsi, les couples s'embrassant toujours sous des « ouououh » stupides des autres !

Chouji profita d'un instant de répit pour aller prendre l'air. Tous ces couples lui donnaient un peu la nausée. Ino vint le rejoindre

-Eh ben, quelle soirée ! lui dit-elle

-C'est vrai ! Tu te rends compte que Shikamaru va être père ?

-Je crois que tu vas virer parrain toi

-Ha ha pourquoi pas ? en attenant d'avoir mes propres enfants, je m'en contenterai

-Tu veux des enfants ?

-Bien sur ! Je suis certain que je vais adorer chouchouter et gronder !

-Chouji….

-Oui…

-Tu es parfait !

-Pardon ?

-Pour moi ! tu es le mec parfait ! Alors pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?

-Peut être que c'est à moi de me lancer

Il lui prit la main, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ino savoura et en réclama encore et encore. Ca y est ! Son corps voulait, son esprit voulait, tout en elle réclamait Chouji

-YOUHOU ! FELICITATIONS !

Les autres étaient vaguement cachés derrière la porte et ni Ino ni Chouji ne les avait vu. Ino hurla :

-Je m'appelle Ino, j'ai 18 ans et je peux enfin dire à Chouji que je l'aime !

Et pour bien le lui prouver elle se jeta dans ses bras.

La soirée était maintenant finie et chacun était rentré chez soi. Kiba et Shino trainaient tous les deux sur le chemin du retour

-Et voilà, je le savais ! J'étais sûr qu'on serait les derniers célibataires, toi et moi, constata Kiba

-C'est pathétique !

-Ouais ! faut qu'on se trouve quelqu'un et vite

-En attendant…si on sortait ensemble ?

-HEIN ?

-Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon on est pas vraiment amis alors même si ça foire, on n'y perdra rien

-Vu comme ça ….. pourquoi pas ?

Un an plus tard :

Shikamaru était crevé : les jumeaux faisaient leur nuit à des heures si différentes qu'il les soupçonnait de le faire exprès. Peu importe, aujourd'hui il avait une nourrice de choix

-Salut Chouji lui fit-il.

-Salut mon pote, salut les garçons répondit-il en souriant aux jumeaux qui gazouillaient dans les bras de leur père.

-Alors tu te prépares à la vie de père ?

-Bien obligé ! Ino affirme que quand le bébé sera là elle aura trop à faire pour s'occuper de lui, elle aura trop de kilos à perdre !

-Je me disais aussi qu'elle ne râlait pas trop sur ce petit détail !

-On a reçu une lettre de Shino et Kiba au fait. Ils sont à l'autre bout du continent et ils gèrent un petit élevage là bas

-J'aurais jamais parié qu'ils resteraient ensemble

-Kiba dit que c'est tellement devenu normal qu'ils ne se posent plus la question !

-Un peu comme Naruto et Sasuke quoi ! Vivement que les jumeaux aient grandi que je les claque dans leur garderie !

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle a un sacré succès. Tu as reçu le faire-part de Sakura ?

-Pour le mariage ? Bien sur. Saï fait sa tête habituelle sur la photo on se demande s'il est vraiment d'accord

-Bien sur que je suis d'accord

-Tiens salut Saï. Tu veux pas louer un bébé, j'en ai plein les tiroirs !

-Non merci, je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles d'Hinata et Neji

-Toujours pas non….Sakura est inquiète ?

-Nous le sommes tous ! Leur famille les a flanqués dehors depuis longtemps. Je me demande où ils sont partis…

-Hééé Chouji, c'est quoi ce truc derrière la lettre de Kiba ?

-Fais voir :

Chers tous,

Merci de vous inquièter pour nous mais sachez que tout va bien. Neji et moi avons pas mal crapahuté mais nous nous sommes finalement installés…près de chez Kiba et Shino ! Il fallait qu'on se pose car je vais bientôt avoir une petite fille ! J'espère que les jumeaux vont bien et je vous embrasse très fort

Hinata

Kyouya : voilààààà, c'est finiiiii

Mina : c'est une chanson ça non ?

Kyouya : ouais ! Et c'est ainsi que s'achève ma première fanfic ! Merci de l'avoir suivi ! J'en profite pour embrasser BB, mimoo et aly mes fans de la première heure

Mina : t'as tout mis en ligne en une semaine ou presque alors tous les reviewers sont de la première heure

Kyouya : t'as raison ! alors je vous embrasse tous ! n'hésitez pas à encore me donner votre avis et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !


End file.
